daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage of Fate/Episode 1
The Beginning of the end is the first episode of StarMiya's drama series Stage of Fate. Intro Long ago a magical war broke out between the spirit people of the land and the sky. Remaining hidden to normal folk, the war continued to rage on neither side relenting or willing to give up. To this day no one knows why the war started, but it's end has been foretold in prophecy. According to legend the love and friendship of two girls either side of the war, will bring it to an end. Present Day "Hayate-chan! Hayate-chan! Wake up already! We're going to be late. " With great difficulty and relucantancy Hayate opened her eyes slowly. Once she saw her best friend Maindo Kiyo, standing beside her bed with her hand s on her hips, she quickly closed her eyes and turned over "5 more minutes" "you said that 30 minutes ago" Kiyo started trying to pull Hayate out of bed but tripped over her own feet and fell on the floor "waaah!" Hayate got up immediately and ran over to Kiyo, with genuine concern all over her face. "Kiyo are you ok" "I'm fine" Kiyo rubbed her calf gently as she had landed on her bum. Seeing the unconvinced look on Hayate's face she said "I promise" Hayate sighed in relieve "you're such a clutz, looking after you is a full time job" Kiyo took no notice "If you keep talking like onee-chan will tell you off again." Hayate looked unbothered by this "Tsuyoi-senpai isn't that scary" Just then there was a loud knock on the door startling kiyo "You two hurry up, you're late" Kiyo looked at her phone and begin to panick, "Coming Nee-chan, Hayate-chan you hurry up too. She ran out the door without giving Hayate a chance to respond. Hayate stared after her before giggling to herself and mumbling "That's so like her" before getting ready for school. Sky Palace In a palace with a design that seems to mirror that of the sun and the moon a Blue haired woman was sat on a throne, with a man kneeling before her, a letter in his hand. Sky Priest: A report from the frontlines your highness The woman took the letter and read it carefully, her beautiful face not giving anything a way. "How are the preparations coming along" Sky Priest: Not well, your highness seems like it's going to be months before it's ready. The woman nodded, obviously thoughtful. "Prepare a Eclipse ritual" Sky Priest: Y-Your highness? The woman looked remorseful "It'll buy us sometime, I wish I didn't have to" Sky Priest: Yes your highness! Oceanic Castle Deep under the safety of the water one lone man stood besides a magic circle. His long green hair held by a sea comb. Guilt covered his face, he didn't want to steal someones life just so his people could win a war, but his people came first. School Hayate walked up to the school gates 30 minutes late, she didn't care though the only reason she actually went was because of Kiyo. She walked into school and got a telling off when from her teacher when she got into class. "Late again! You may be famous but this is no excuse for your behaviour. You're not going to go anyway in life with this attitude. Early morning detention for you every day this month! Now get in there and sit down" Hayate payed no attention to what her teacher said, she was used to getting yelled at and had a few choice words that she wanted to say but kept her mouth shut for Kiyo's sake. She sat down and got look for kiyo that said she was going to get another telling off later. She sighed in defeat and gazed out the window for the rest of the lesson. During break Kiyo quickly cornered Hayate and started to berate her in her own airhead way. "Why did you come in late, did I not wake you early enough? It's all my fault you got detention. Hayate-chan i'm so sorry" Kiyo teared up and looked like she was about to cry. "Kiyo it's not your fault, look im going to get something to eat. I'll be back in a little bit" She patted Kiyo on the head with affection and left the room. Classmates were staring at Kiyo after Hayate left, making her really uncomfortable. Kiyo decided to try and find Hayate, but because of her extreme lack of direction she got lost and somehow ended up outside in a secluded part of the school. "Where am I? Hayate-chan?" Kiyo was quickly becoming scared, she didn't even know if she was still at school anymore. All of a sudden a magic circle lit up the ground at her feet, encasing her. "What's going on? Someone help me." She started to panic and her fear intensified, tears streaming down her face. "Someone help me! Hayate-chan!" The light from magic circle intensified and when it dimmed there was so no sign of kiyo not even a hair. Meanwhile Hayate was on her way back to the classroom when she thought she heard someone call her name. She followed the sound, forgetting her bento sandwich completely. The sound lead her to the roof, a couple of students were up there. However after a quick look from hayate they soon left. She may have been famous but she had a reputation at school for being dangerous and that was the way she liked it. A magic circle appeared above her, a gust of wind surround her. Hayate was shocked but remained otherwise calm. She reached up in an attempt to touch the circle but it was just out of her reach. "What the...?" In a sudden icy flash, Hayate was gone, almost no trace of her apart from her sandwich that was left lying on the floor. Oceanic Castle Kiyo opened her eyes and looked at the strange room she was in. The walls were white like freshly fallen snow. The floor a deep royal blue like sapphire. "Where am I" A mans voice came from the corner of the room startling Kiyo, as she hadn't seem him. A young man stepped out of the shadows his mint green hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes a silvery blue, were soft and kind. "This is my castle and I welcome you Princess Kiyo" "I-I-I'm not a princess" "I understand this is all very confusing for you" "I don't understand who are you, what do you want with me? "I assure you I mean no harm princess, please come with me and i'll explain it all to you" He held out his hand for her to take "N-n-no who are you!" She held her hands close to her chest and stepped away from him, her eyes filled with fear. The man raised his hands in surrender. "My name is prince Ash, I rule the ground spirits. Some may call us Fae. Kiyo was about to mention that she thought he was crazy, when she noticed that his ears were too pointy to be that of a humans. Looking at him more closely, she thought he was perfect. She caught a glance of herself in a mirror and it shocked her. Her once pale blonde hair was now dark brownish blonde and cascaded down her back, her eyes once a pale blue were a beautiful forest green. The thing she noticed most was her eyes they were now pointy. Her hand shot to her mouth. W-W-What happened to me" "Come with me and i'll explain" He held out his hand once more and she took it. He smiled and led her out of the room to a library where he explained the history of the war. He then went onto explain that she was only half-human, that she raised as a human to protect her from the war. Her power was the only thing strong enough to fight off the sky spirits. She burst into tears fearing she would never go home. "You won't have to stay here indefinitely, you of course have a life to return to. I will ask you come to training sessions and fight when you need to." Tears were streaming down her face still. "I-I-I can go home?" "Yes, first i'll get someone to show you your bedroom quarters, then i'll organise for you to go home, I assure you no one will know you were gone. A maid came and showed her to the most luxurious bedroom she'd ever seen, a massive king size canopy bed decorated with gold. Going to the window she gasped when she saw she was in the ocean, how had she not noticed this? After about an hour the maid returned to escort her back to the room to which she arrived in. The prince was there waiting for her, when she entered he walked over to her and took her hand and raised it to his mouth and kissed it. "Until we meet again princess" Kiyo blushed deeply not used to being so close to a guy before, not to mention he was so good looking. *Y-y-your highness* "This way if you please" He walked over to the middle of the room and had Kiyo stand in the middle, he then went over to the table and picked up a beautiful wooden box. He walked back over to Kiyo and took a beautiful emerald charm necklace. "When you return use this necklace" "I can't it's too beautiful, it looks expensive" The prince looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "Everything here belongs to you as well princess, you will get used to it" He placed the pendant around her neck" When you want to come back just think about here and the charm will bring you home, never let anyone else see it" "I understand" She waved goodbye shyly and the emerald started to glow "Until we meet again princess" The prince bowed and all of a sudden he was gone, she was back in the schools forest. At first Kiyo thought it was all a dream until she saw the emerald around her neck. It had all been real she'd been pulled into a war that she knew nothing about, she wasn't even human. She wanted to run and hide from it all but first she had to get out of the forest. "Which way is the exit?" Sky Palace Hayate appeared in the sky palace and sighed. She turned around and her eyes rested on a woman standing by the window. She spoke in a cold and collected her voice, her face a blank mask "Hello Mother" The woman turned to Hayate, a motherly smile spread across her face, but guilt danced in her eyes. "Now is that anyway to speak to your mother or a princess". Category:User:StarMiya